Felidea
by Suki.Fictionist
Summary: Victor Creed was more man than animal, much to people's surprise. He was a living fossil that had seen many hardships, so that's why he takes great care in hiding his mate. The mate which he never knew he even wanted. (Not a story as such. One shots).
1. Chapter 1: Trivial Struggles

Trivial struggles

His wife, his mate. She was a small thing with brown frizzy hair and a pair of honeyed eyes. So small in fact that trivial tasks, like reaching for a jar on the top shelf was a big task for her.

The frail, what a funny thing she was.

It didn't matter if the odds were completely against her, she tried her mightiest to get the task done independently, like a stubborn little kitten. A stout, chubby little kitten she was.

Creed scoffed in his throat and sipped on his beer as he gazed yearningly from his high but deep recliner at his mate. Sinatra's soft voice rumbled in the background which had elicited a small grumble from Victor as the evening etched closer: he had no patience for music (his sensitive ears drummed painfully with each note), but his mate loved jazz, seeing as it was all the rage in the nineteen-twenties when she was just beginning to bring herself into human society. Imagine her joy when Victor presented her a Sinatra vintage vinyl collection in nineteen-nighty-eight for her birthday.

His eyes were quickly drawn from wide hips to dainty hands that precariously brushed the heavily loaded edge of the top shelf.

Fuckin' frail.

Victor was on his feet in a flash and handed her the jar of pickles with a suppressed sigh. She was such a hazard to herself. She gave him a blinding smile and went to her tip-toes. Still, he bowed his head subtly to accommodate her as she gave him a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips.

What a curious thing she was his frail.

She was everything he was not. Not to mention such a paradox. Soft yet flexible, adaptive. Innocent yet wise. Gentle yet firm in her decisions.

There would be moments, moments where Victor would vanish in his muses, and then thank whatever power it was that led him to her.

He had _adopted_ her up from a facility that Stryker had sicced him on. He wasn't supposed to leave anything, seeing as how the facility had been blacklisted by the government due to complications over their recent experiments and their 'miscommunication' with the CIA, and Victor didn't. However, Stryker never forbade him from _taking_ anything for his own, and so when he stumbled upon this rusty spotted cat feral, he didn't hesitate.

Well, that wasn't the whole truth. He was flabbergasted when he came upon her cell. A female 'feline' feral, they were said to be myths, as common as flying dragons, yet one fell right into his lap.

He _was _going to kill her after he had his fun with her. Then, she smiled and thanked him. Half-starved to the point where her dark dusky skin hugged her very bones, not much strength in her to breathe much less fight off a monster, and she still had the courage to look up at the near rabid Sabretooth and thank him for taking off her shackles. He would be a fool to throw this chance away.

'_Just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin, 'cause I've got you under my skin'_

Indeed, she had gotten under his skin in mere months. Surprisingly, he had been gentle with her. Sure he did scratch and bite her every now and then when they were locked in an intimate moment but nothing serious nor intentional. It was almost like a reflex to be gentle with her. The thought of being even the slightest bit of violent floods him a great sense of nausea and his instinct fights him. _Protect Mate, not harm._

Two big patty burgers in separate plates were placed in front of him and he practically salivated. He finished them quickly and spied his mate's plate. A small fish burger. She ate in small bites, and occasionally shot him a curious glance but otherwise ate in silence. They liked the silence: they were both the silent type. They didn't feel the need to fill the silence. Victor had been greatly pleased when he learnt that his mate could communicate fluently in body language alone. It was a rare gift these days, but then again she was quite old too.

_Plop. _Creed's eyes flickered between the stain on his mate's chest and the burger in her hands. The ketchup dripped lower from her chest to her stomach. Frustrated, his mate tried to clean it with a tissue paper but ended up smearing it. She tried to clean it again but the sauce dripped from the tissue paper to her lap. She sighed and tried again to clean it off. It fell on her toes this time.

Creed leaned forward and took the tissue paper from her. He made her put her burger down and cleaned off any remains of the sauce. She gave him a guilty smile and continued with her dinner.

Creed may act grumpy but he actually loved helping his mate. In the beginning it was tedious and he couldn't believe a grown adult could be so clumsy, but with each moment he got closer to her and he realised he liked taking care of his mate like this in a primal way. She wasn't completely dependent on him but it was close.

Creed thought he would have hated someone like that, so weak. And he did. Then he saw how hard she tried and then it dawned on him that she was still not used to modern life. The majority of her life was spent in the woods and then later in captivity. He didn't blame her and would always come to her aid.

Creed left her to fuss around in the kitchen after they finished. He plopped down into bed and began to snooze. Briefly he toyed with the idea if his mate was so vertically challenged as the rusty spotted cat was said to be the smallest feline in the world.

The thought was banished when he heard small grunts to his side. He lulled his head towards his mate. She was struggling to put her foot through her shorts.

"Leave it an' come to bed, mate", he growled.

She paused and looked from Victor to her shorts. Her foot was almost through but was snagged at the edge of the cloth which prevented it from going through the hole. "But, I'm almost there."

Creed mumbled underneath his breath and got to his feet. He sauntered over to her and ripped the shorts with his claws whilst deftly avoiding her skin. "There. Now there ain't no problems."

He picked her up by the scruff of her collar, much like a cat with its kittens, and laid her down in the bed. As soon as they were under the covers, Victor steeled his arms around her. She squirmed but not for long.

"Victor"

He loved it when she said his name simply because she didn't say it like everyone else. She said it endearingly, without any malice, disgust or general impotence.

"I can't reach the lamp."

It was true. Her small arms barely reached the edge of the bed. Creed grumbled again and did it for her. "There, now go to sleep."

She didn't treat him like the rest of the world and in the beginning it was dizzying. But that changed quickly. His shunning sneers transformed into agreeable nods or appreciative growls. What he once saw as weakness he now saw nothing but welcoming warmness which he needed, craved, and had lacked his entire life.

They lay face to face. The white, pale, sheen of the moon illuminated her soft face. It cast an unearthly glow on her sincere face.

"You're tense, dear." She purred for him.

"No I'm not." His rebuttal was almost a knee-jerk reaction.

He was tense. He was worried about leaving her again. A hit came through to him. The person had asked specifically for his skill set.

Another soft passionate kiss on his lips brought him back out of his black mind. His claws gently raked though her hair and brought her closer into a brutal kiss.

"You know I'll always be here. Don't worry about tomorrow. It's not here yet. Right now, it's just you and me."

She was right, his mate. He nuzzled her neck, scenting her. As he bit her neck, marking her, he lapped the mark with his hot tongue as if asking for forgiveness. Her hands pulled at his short cropped hair but then pulled him closer.

She was his reprieve.

He was different with her. He didn't want to be but he was, perhaps even his animal recognised that he wouldn't get another chance like her and forced him to take care of her. His hands wandered underneath her shirt and pawed at her breasts. He continued to scent her neck and slowly descended further.

He chuckled at the thought – a small frail tamed the great Sabretooth. She had sealed her fate the day she had willingly jumped in his arms. She was his little canary in a golden cage. Only he could enjoy her.

Her shirt was ridden up to her neck as he buried his face in her the valley of her breasts. His hands trailed down to her sides and massaged her hips. Once he was satisfied that she smelt like him Creed wrapped his arms around her torso and cradled her to himself. He had always taken the side closest to the door so that if there were danger, she was protected literally by his body. He nuzzled his nose on the top of her head. "Sleep, frail. We got a long day ahead." His claws stroked her head lovingly.

No one knew about her, and it would stay that way forever. If anyone found out, she wouldn't survive it. He wouldn't be able to live with that. She was his mate and no one could change that.


	2. Chapter 2: New generation

New generation

Trepidation took hold of Creed when his mate wandered around their sanctuary for hours on end unable to find the particular quiet, cosy and dark place for her to give birth. He had urged her to their room, but she refused strongly despite going into labour. She pushed though her labour, sweating and gasping. He could see the strain on her face when her brows knitted together, her amber eyes flashed dangerously and her breathe became shorter.

He had followed her around, but she hissed, clawed and pushed him away. He lurked around the rooms that his mate would waddle into; he became invisible to her as she braced her hands behind her back and pulled herself into another room. Eventually, she chose the den, Creed knew this when she began to circle one particular corner near the fireplace although not too closely. Creed rushed to set out what would be needed for the birthing and dropped layers of bare cotton sheets for her to settle on.

Groaning, she first went on her hands and knees, then she switched to go on her back. Neither helped as she rolled around softly in pain. Wisps of memories flooded before his eyes as he recalled the birth of his brother. James Logan Howlett. He, and his son-of-a-bitch father, hadn't been allowed on the grounds. Still, his father hauled him out in the cold night and tried to find some break in the wall of protection so that he could see his new born son.

Victor had ditched his drunken father sometime in the night and ran on all fours towards the doors of the kitchen. He had slipped in from there and watched from the shadows as servants ran amuck like headless chickens as the cries of the mistress broke out. Only this time, he was not watching from the shadows and he would not be denied the right to see his family, his cub.

He triple checked that everything was ready and available while he cast a long side glance around the room. Everything had been pushed back to create an even wider area in front of the fireplace, the main source of heat, and long shadows were printed on the smooth wooden floor planks in the dim room. The supplies were on the side but just in Victor's reach.

A stabbed wail broke his thoughts. He rushed forward silently and helped his mate stand when she began to stagger on to her feet. Neither had really spoken a word since she had gone into labour. It was pure instinct and body language they were drawing upon.

Her labour was long and hard, but she held on. A sharp cry warned him that it was time before he smelt her water dripping down her bare legs. He was glad he had gotten her those loose shift dresses, it allowed for so much freedom. She squatted lightly: with one arm tightly wound around his arm, her other hand went down to her vagina.

"I can feel the head" she whimpered.

Creed rumbled out a deep purr and bumped his head against hers in an act of feline affection. His stormy eyes switched between her open legs and her face. He held her firmly as she shook with effort and screamed in unimaginable pain. Her claws ripped through his skin and muscle, but he paid it no mind. Soon after her cries began, Victor's own hand reached down where her hand was. He only paused to completely retract his claws and then waited for the rest of his cub to come into the world.

"Come on, cub. Ain't much left…" He muttered more to himself than anything.

Just as his whisper left his lips, the rest of their child slipped out into his awaiting hand while his mate cradled their child's head. Victor quickly replaced his mate's arm around his arm to his neck, and speedily reached out for a towel beside him. He wrapped his cub in the towel and handed it to his mate as he gently deposited them all on the soft sheets.

Victor pulled over the bowl of warm water, and cleaned his mate as she began to clean the cub with another towel he gave her.

"It's a girl." She swashed their daughter gently, but her anxiety began to rise.

She wasn't crying.

Creed didn't let the dark thoughts take over and clamped the umbilical cord before cutting it, ensuring all of the placenta was removed from his mate before he turned his eyes to her. She rubbed her head against their daughter's head a few times but he could smell her tears coming along. Victor shifted behind her and wrapped his arms around his mate, rocking them. His dour face hardened and he felt his throat tighten with every moment of silence.

His mate beagn a soft purr which cracked the silence. It was light and unlike what Creed often produced. She only paused to clear her throat a couple of times. As wrinkly and blue his daughter's face was Victor couldn't deny how beautiful she was. He licked his mate's neck to console her, but as their last shred of hope was about to die a tiny whimper made both parents snap open their eyes.

They held their breath and stilled. Then, their daughter whimpered, her head extended and she sought out her parents blindly. Suddenly, she released an air splitting scream which almost burst their ear drums but it was such a relieving sound to the parents.

His mate gasped, tears of happiness cascaded down her face and kissed the top of their cub's head. Victor's face split into one of the proudest smile he had ever worn and only his mate would see it. _No cub of mine would die this early, _he mused to himself. _'Specially since my mate been waitin' on them so long. Gotta keep mate happy. Gotta keep mate and cub safe._ His mate cradled their cub, and Creed cradled his two girls.

Victor nuzzled his mate's head and uttered only one word through their cub's screaming, "Amelia".

Within the first hour, Amelia was suckling her mother's breast. By the end of the first week, the cord stump was completely removed. By the end of the third month, Amelia was beginning her curious exploration and was already working her leg muscles. Kicking and cooing.

Victor, though curious, had kept his distance, afraid that his bloodied hands would somehow soil or injure his daughter, but his mate wasn't having any of it. One night she caught him, sat him down and gently parked Amelia into his arms.

Victor kept his mate close just in case after all this was the first time he had actually held Amelia. Not that he didn't watch over Amelia or help his mate, but he was wary that his clawed hands shouldn't go near someone so fragile… or at least someone as fragile as his cub. His mate was fragile, and even then he was not always careful with her. His mate leaned over his shoulder and whispered sweet nothings at Amelia. The moment Amelia's eyes cracked open, Victor knew he was lost, that she had stolen his heart.

Amelia let loose a big, bright, toothless smile and half gurgled half laughed at him. Her arms left her blanket and flailed them around happily. She cooed up at him which almost melted his heart, but decades of hard life meant unlike most people he didn't cry. But, it provoked a fang-bearing smile from Victor nonetheless.

"She's got yer eyes" Victor commented.

His mate's hand slid down to the nape of his neck, "No. Look closely."

Victor squinted at his daughter and upon further inspection found blue flecks near the centre of her iris'. Victor grunted, "Yer right. She's got her _own_ eyes." He managed to pull his eyes away from his daughter to momentarily regard his mate, he couldn't say it, but he was proud of her. Child birth was no easy task. Fortunately, he didn't have to say anything.

She knew just by his one look.

His mate leaned forward and planted a hot lingering kiss to his forehead, "You'll be a great father. You just have to trust yourself. Trust your instincts."

Victor wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her further to himself, "Teach me then, mate."

After the first encounter with his cub, his mate had begun to leave Amelia with him more often. Whether it was leaving Amelia next to him on the sofa when she took a nap, or when she gave Amelia to him to burp, or generally when she laid Amelia down on his chest when Amelia was awake.

Naturally, Amelia was most comfortable with his mate, but she quickly warmed up to Victor as well. Whether she knew he was her father or not, he didn't know, but she was beginning to like his presence.

One evening when Amelia was asleep on his chest, he called out to his mate who wasn't too far away.

"Victor?" she sidled closer to him.

He reached over and brought her closer to him chest. He took his time to get lost in those hazel eyes of hers, while his mate stroked his furry cheek. He leaned in until they shared the same air, but he pulled away, "Put the cub to bed."

His mate didn't question him. Only gave him a prompting stare before she gently took their precious cub to her crib. When she returned he immediately latched onto to her and dragged her into his lap. His mouth attacked her own ferociously, "Mate, gotta leave soon, will ya be alright with the cub for a while?"

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer, "Only if you come back."

"Never gonna leave ya, mate. Never." He sealed his promise with another searing kiss. "But, you knew that already, didn't ya?"

His mate smiled bashfully and leaned in for another kiss. "Of course, I did. You're Victor Creed. You always keep your word."

"Damn right"


	3. Chapter 3 - Brood

Chapter 3: Brood

His mate, Noor, was curled on the bedding, content and without knowledge that Victor stood above her. Her body was large with another cub. This was to be their fourth cub. His other cubs were coming along well. Amelia, head strong as ever, became the leader and guide for her younger sisters, Sonia and Inu. Victor couldn't have asked for a better daughter than Amelia. One that was independent and ready for whatever was thrown at her by the world even if she was just five years old.

He and Noor had done a fine job raising their three cubs. Their three little devils.

A clawed finger reached out attentively and stroked her smooth dusky cheek. When she sighed pleasingly, a low rumble started in Victor's chest. He stripped himself of his thick black coat, throwing it aside, along with everything else. He curled around Noor and nuzzled the back of her neck. He had been gone too long this time, but with good reason.

He wouldn't have to leave his girls anytime soon. He could be with his mate longer than he was when the other cubs were new-borns. When Inu, his youngest at two years, was four months old he had taken on a job in Europe for five months; he had rushed home instinctually. Fortunately, he was in time to brutally butcher a young feral that had the audacity to encroach on his territory. It was a particular danger as Noor had taken ill to a sickness which left her shivering with cold even in searing temperatures, and then suddenly sweating buckets leaving her greatly exhausted for weeks. Then there were the pains that wracked her neck and shoulders. Almost like she was suffering from the sweating sickness…

Inu's birth had taken a toll on Noor, more than either of them suspected, leaving her weaker than usual and over taxed her healing ability. Inu was as lively as the day she was born. Amelia's quick thinking had saved them all. Even deep in the wilderness of the Canadian Rockies, Victor did not feel safe to leave his mate and cubs alone for too long anymore since then. This time would be different. He would stay for a year at least.

Another content sigh escaped his mate's lips when she settled against his chest. He held her closer and curled further around her. He pulled her closer. His body dwarfed hers but he liked it that way. He could shield her with his body if needed. A deep rumble rippled through his chest as he started up a soothing purr. He nuzzled her neck and nipped lightly, licking every bite he left. This time would be different. The pregnancy had no complications this time. Noor was larger, but they assumed that was because her body stored all her food as extra fat due to her sever morning sickness. It was not usually this bad, but it was not a concern either.

He heard the door to the master bedroom groan when it was jarred open. Creed muttered darkly and sniffed the air. Sonia.

He turned to catch her shocking blue eyes which glowed against her coffee skin. "Papa, light." She pouted and pointed to the hallway in the direction of the living room. Creed cursed himself mentally.

"I know, Sonia. Papa's sorry. Go to bed, I'll turn it off."

None of their cubs had shown any signs of mutation, but neither parent cared. They loved their cubs regardless of mutation or not. Some of them showed potential of mutation but they would tackle that when they got there. Sonia, in particular, was very sensitive to light. The barest hint of it would alert her immediately. One reason why Victor was relieved to live in the middle of nowhere, away from the hustle and bustle of city life.

Sonia hesitated, playing with a inky curl on her forehead, but left padding away when Victor encouraged her a little more. He slipped out of bed, pulled on some shorts and ensured to close every single light source. He even tucked Sonia back in, pulled the covers back on Inu who was spread eagle on her bed and patted Amelia's head before he trudged back into bed.

When he rolled over, cobalt collided with gold. The mates regarded each other tenderly for a long moment before Victor leaned forward and nudged his forehead to hers. He didn't know when it happened, but Noor had become more coordinated and mindful of herself in the environment; she still had her moments of clumsiness, but she was much better now. It didn't matter, he still loved her. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. Noor pushed right back and nipped at his lips. His hand tangled in her hair and pulled her further in his embrace. He purred when she giggled as his mutton chops tickled her neck.

His hand slid from her hand to her belly, his claws completely missing and stroked soothingly. He growled low and admired her swollen body.

"No wonder he started kicking so much. He knew papa was back." Noor stated softly.

Victor held her head to his chest, and continued to lovingly rub her belly, "It might be another girl, mate. You don't know if 's a boy."

"I know it's a boy." The conviction in her voice made Victor chuckle softly.

"With you badgerin' on and on about the cub bein' a boy, then he will be." He nuzzled the top of her head but paused when he felt a thump directly on his palm.

"See, Victor. He is a boy." Noor smiled brightly.

But Victor was stubborn, "We'll see."

Another kick.

"Even the cub is saying so, Victor."

;-;-;-;-;

A month later when her water broke, Noor was in the middle of mending one of Inu's blouses. Sonia's baffled face swam in her vision and she tugged on the neckline of Noor's shift, "Mama, wha's w'ong? Mama!"

"Sonia, get Papa!" Noor rolled onto her back as much as she could on the sofa, but no matter the position she was in she couldn't get away from the pain. She cried out sharply as a contraction hit, "Victor!"

Victor was chopping a large pine for the coming winter with Amelia and Inu when he heard Noor cry out. His head snapped towards the house just as Sonia scuttled out, "Papa! Papa! Mama tummy! Bad!"

Amelia swiped at her forehead, and worriedly shared a look with the younger Inu. The youngest fell uncharacteristically quiet and her face was troubled with panic. Inu's chocolate eyes seemed to flare with paralysing fear and her tiny body began to convulse, but Amelia couldn't tell if it was the biting wind or the something else…

Had Victor been paying attention he would have coached her through the fear. But, the scent of blood mixed with bodily fluids made his pupils shrink to pins and raised all the hairs on his body. He dropped the axe and sprinted with all his might inside the cabin.

Amelia grabbed Inu's arm and ran after her father, grappling with Sonia's wrist as she ran by her as well. She huddled them together in their parent's bed and pulled the cover over them. "Stay, here. 'Kay?"

Sonia nodded, "Kay, Amy"

Amelia nodded affirmatively as she turned to the youngest, "Inu? 'Kay? Inu!"

Noor's squall echoed in the room putting all three girls on edge. Inu hugged Sonia hard, her frightened eyes locked with Amelia's and she bobbed her head numbly.

"'Kay!" Amelia said to herself. "Sonia look after Inu!" Then she scampered off to find her father. He was kneeling beside Noor, his face worried with anger and frustration but smoothed out when he saw Amelia.

"Papa, how cans I help?" Amelia clenched her hands beside her, determined.

Victor weighed the situation carefully, his panic rising when Noor whimpered in his ear. He needed to help Noor through the birthing, but he also needed his other cubs to be looked after. Yet, he himself needed to be calm and collected and with the presence of his eldest cub, he could breathe a little easier knowing that he had to be strong for all his girls.

With his mind made up, he commanded her, his voice firm. "Bring a large bowl filled with warm water."

Considering how long the birthing was, Amelia had done well. She was patient and obeyed her father no matter how frightened she became.

When the child came out, there was a triumphant sigh from Noor. She grabbed Victor's shoulder and gave him the best smirk she could muster, "Told you… cub… was boy."

In between cleaning his son and mate, he glanced over at Noor. She was drenched in sweat and looked pale, but she was the most beautiful thing ever. "That you did, mate"

His voice died in his throat however, when Noor's face contorted again. "Wait. Another one!"

Victor nearly dropped his first son as he handed him to Amelia and started with the other one. Amelia curiously gazed down at her brother. She felt confused. She knew she loved her brother, and yet as she looked over his wrinkly and still moist face she couldn't help but agree with a voice in her head that told her he was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. He looked like a goblin!

She had never seen a new-born. She had only seen Sonia and Inu the first time when they were a few days old. They were easy births so she hadn't need to help like this.

There was a final howl from Noor and then the air was split by another cry. As the second son's face turned red with strain, he caused the first son to start crying harder as well. Amelia grimaced when their insufferable cries began to take over.

Half unconscious, Noor saw Amelia's distress and gestured for the babe. Amelia gently handled the baby and gave him to her mother, who cooed at him and pulled him to her bosom. Victor laughed jubilantly as he wrapped his second son and looked over his shoulder knowingly. "Come girls, see your new brothers."

Amelia curiously spied the door and found Inu tucked behind Sonia. They padded over quietly and their fear died down when their curiosity bloomed. They stood on their tip toes to look over Amelia's shoulder at the two new boys.

Inu was the first to say, "The'e so ugly."

"They're beautiful" Noor sighed and patted her son's back as he settled against her chest. Neither parents noticed Amelia sharing a look with Inu and nodding with a devilish smile. She mouthed to her, 'Ugly'.

"Mama! You'e belly look funny" Sonia pointed.

"That's 'cause your Ma worked hard to get your brothers here, girls" Victor held up his son above him his head as his son gurgled and squirmed. "And she should be proud. She gave us two strong boys."

Sonia tugged the strap of her father's wife beater, "Why they's eyes closed, Papa?"

"Because they… were just… born, my sweet." Noor lulled her head towards her daughters. "They've… never used their eyes… before."

"They's blind?" Inu asked, her head cocking to the side.

Victor chuckled, "No, little devil. They just need to get used to the light."

Amelia appraised both of her brothers and asked, "Why are they naked? Where's their hair?"

"They need to grow them out." Victor mumbled as he handed his other son to his mate and began to clean the general area. "Come on, girls."

"Where, Papa?" Inu asked as she trailed behind him.

"Need to make room for _both_ your brothers"

;-;-;-;-;

Dave and Jason were just as bad as Inu. Lively, noisy, and a force of nature. Of course, Inu was more than happy to have some play mates that could keep up with her but Sonia hadn't adjusted well. Now they knew Sonia was also sensitive to noise during sleep.

That was how Victor found himself burping Dylan with Sonia sitting beside him. The curious child was following the way Dylan's head was squirming around, eyes not really seeing yet when he scanned his environment.

"Papa" Sonia tugged on his elbow, "He eyes so small."

"Told you, Sonia. They're still growin'."

"When they's get big, Papa?" Sonia went to her knees to be eye level to Dylan. He cooed and rolled his head her way. He garbled and held his hand her way, and Sonia grabbed it.

"Not long."

Truly, it didn't seem like long until two years passed, and the one devil was joined by two other beasties. They ran amuck constantly, even making their own hideout in the high canopy. Sonia and Amelia warmed up to them, the latter more so than the former. The three rascals had finished it in a month after the boy's fifth birthday. The other girls joined them as soon as they were done, Sonia less hesitant due to her cautious nature, but Amelia jumped at the chance. She had grown too. She grew so much that she had little time to be a kid.

It was in that evening when the children were climbing in the canopy like monkeys when the parents sat on the porch with their limbs twined together. Creed's chin rubbed against Noor's forehead lazily, "Look at them and be proud, mate. Our cubs are growin'. Take a good long look"

Noor beamed, her cheeks wrinkling slightly, "I am! They have your love for the wild."

"Good thing they don't have your gracefulness"

Noor gaped at her husband, "What's that supposed to mean? I haven-"

"When was the last time you tripped over the front door?" he inclined his head towards the right, where the door was.

Noor was silent.

"Well, mate. Asked you a question", he dipped his head and licked her jaw.

"Two days ago" she answered meekly, a blush tinging her dark complexion.

"There you go. Was that so hard?"

"No-"

"No? You made it sound like it was" he moulded his side to hers.

"Victor! Don't tease me!" Noord whined. She tried to pull out of his embrace but he caged her in.

"You're not gonna leave, mate"

"I don't want to leave. I just want to breathe, Victor" her eyes followed the tawny muscles in his arms, pointedly.

Victor shoved her away, only using a tenth of his strength, "Don't go too far, mate."

"Never" she gave him a coy smile as she stood and followed after Sonia. Their little one looked a little green, but Sonia was never one for heights. Always preferring a book or a board game over physical activity.

"Papa!" Victor eyed Amelia up high, "Come join us."

And it wasn't long after that Noor came back with Sonia on her back.


	4. Chapter 4 - Territory

Chapter 4: Territory

Seething, Victor barely felt the blood cooling on his skin. His bare, hairy chest heaved with each snarling breath. The red vision gave way to two ripped corpses at his feet. For a moment, he couldn't recall why he was in the middle of a bloodbath. Why he was in the middle of the forest about five miles out from his home. His home in which his twenty-two cubs had been raised in. His home which had kept his mate safe for over fifty-nine years. His home where he could let down his walls and just… be!

Ah, he remembered.

Two maggots had impinged on what was his. Thought they could take what was his. Hissing, his eyes tore at his own person, his legs quaking and the tattered clothes on his legs were almost in ruins. Naturally, he protected what was his with a brutality which surpassed his passion for gore. For too long there had been peace and then suddenly, a threat. The animals and humans respecting his territory. Then, just as suddenly as his house became quieter and his cubs left to be their own people, these maggots came in.

Tried to harm what was his, his mate mate when she was grieving no less.

He had to get back to her. Take care of her. Make sure she was ok. Make sure mate was not harmed even if he had been a moment too late.

By the time he raced back home on all fours, the rain had washed out all traces of blood and dirt. But the stench of sweat and unwashed flesh was still on him.

He was only half conscious of what was going on. He couldn't even see properly. The quick flashes of lightning were the only source of illumination in the large manor. Not that he needed it, but his mind was still foggy from the burning rage.

The master bedroom was warm, but not stuffy. In the middle of the large room with an equally grand four poster bed, lay his mate in the middle. Her face was buried in the pillows and the large duvet had her tiny body buried and made her barely visible. He felt a twinge in his heart when he saw her small body like that. She looked so fragile, so fucking vulnerable in his bed which was three sizes too big for that it put his teeth on edge . He went on his toes into the dark room without a sound and crept closer, but he saw the set in her shoulders and knew that she was aware of his presence. She always was, fuckin' mate.

His soaking trousers hit the floor with a slop as he pulled them off, fatigued. She didn't make a move to show that she heard him and, consequently she didn't see the hardness in his eyes or the swell of panic in his chest.

He slipped into bed, crawling over her with a care he rarely displayed until his shadow engulfed her entirely. He hadn't noticed before, but she was shaking, her hands clung to the giant pillow as if it were her anchor to reality.

"Mate" he nuzzled the back of her head and repeated the soothing gesture when she was unresponsive, "Mate."

Noor whimpered and shuffled whilst her grip on the pillow loosened.

"Mate is fine now" he stuck his body to hers like glue. His one hand bracing himself and the other skimming her back.

"Mate is with me" he felt her relaxing further. His hands continued to rub circles on her back. She smelt of salty tears, pure agony, fear and those… runts!

"Mate is safe" his hand hiked up her nightgown. He needed to remind her. Remind her of him. Even though not a hair on her head had been harmed, she was still shaken. His instincts went haywire. She needed him to remind her that all was fine. He slipped an experimental finger down her snatch. She was wet, but not enough. That pissed him off. She was wet and he wasn't the reason. Of course, he understood that everyone had their own reactions with near death experiences, some got turned on later, a rush of endorphins when the body came to the conclusion that it was still alive with the subsiding danger.

"Safe?" her tone was lost, but she was finding herself.

He'd change that. Make her cry for him. Make her _want _him.

"Safe" he repeated, warmly. He filled her gently and started an unhurried rhythm as his hands found the soft bundle of nerves near her front.

"Mate is protected" the gruff tone was laboured. Noor whimpered again but raised her hips in an attempt to retreat from him. Needed to remind her what it was like to be with an alpha like him.

"Mate ain't hurt" his other hand went from her back to her stomach, pulling her up towards him. Safe.

"Mate is safe" his repeated growl was louder this time and his fingers were harsher on her clit. Warm.

"Mate is mine!" Content. Needed to remind her so she wouldn't leave him.

"Just like I'm yours" though his rhythm slow, it was not gentle anymore.

"Ain't no one's gonna change that!" his forehead connected with the base on her neck as he concentrated on her body. His clawed hands retreated and grabbed her love handles as lost himself in her softness. He couldn't remember when he rolled over, but he was sure he had made her cum at least twice before he roared his release. After, he tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her in his embrace.

As her eyelids closed, he repeated. "Mate is safe."

With his claim on her renewed and his scent was on every inch of her being just as he was covered in hers, Victor finally felt the tingling on his limbs being to subside. However, the fear still sat his stomach like a rock. No matter how long he spun it in his mind he knew he had fucked up. His promise to her all those years ago had been to protect her, but when the time came he had not been able to keep his oath completely. That night sleep did not come easy and his mind was plagued with scenarios where she would wake up and try to leave.

He wouldn't know what to do. A part of him thought it was reasonable, but a larger part, his instinctual part snarled with all the fury of hell itself. She couldn't leave. Mate was all he had. Really and truly she was his world. True, he had his career, he had his children, he had his brother and he had his reputation. However, in the end only she was all that mattered because she completed him. She was his home. A home that he had searched for over a lifetime and he was electrified when his home was threatened since he didn't know how to live without a home anymore. He had forgotten how to live alone. Everything else was just fleeting and expendable. Even his children seeing as how they were now their own people.

Mate needed him, but not for his protection either. No, his mate needed him for the same reason he did. They meant the world to each other and they didn't know any other way to live. In addition to that they were too old to learn anything new because they were content with each other.

Too soon his eyes snapped open to find just as he feared. His arms were empty and the warmth that had surrounded him before he slept was missing. Stumbling, he got to all fours and flew like a tornado, following the scent he knew by heart now. Much to his surprise, the scent did not leave his territory. In lieu, the scent went further into the forests. He made haste and soon discovered a cave which held many intimate memories.

His knees threatened to give way at the thought of harming his mate in order to bring his mate back to the safety of his arms. She would resent him for sure.

He steeled himself and entered without hesitation, his fear dissipating quickly and reformed into determination and possessiveness. His mate would not leave him, ever. He spotted her near the crude initials in the back, their children's chicken scratch, and was tracing them with her trembling fingers.

"Mate" he growled, warningly. "Come to me"

She didn't turn to acknowledge him which frazzled his tender nerves. "Victor, do you remember these?"

He couldn't understand where she was going with this and he didn't want to. He just wanted her next to him. "Mate!" he bellowed a roar.

She didn't even flinch for she knew he could never truly lift a finger against her intentionally. "Inu had almost cracked her head open that day and William went into shock seeing how much Inu was bleeding, remember?"

He stalked closer just as his anger welled to the surface though he remained silent. His claws lengthened and retracted back over and over again. His was sure if she looked at him now his confusion would be there for her to see.

"I couldn't stop crying and you didn't come near me all day." Her voice was hauntingly void of any emotion and as he loomed over her a part of him mind prepared him for the assault against his mate. He never thought he would be in this position and now that he was, he could feel his muscles spaz with hesitation.

"But then… when the kids were put to bed, you brought me to my favourite tree" her voice changed, "and you made a little nest for us just like you used to before."

When she swivelled in her spot on the ground and looked up at him so adoringly, he felt his heart seize up. "Then you held me all night and purred for me. Not once did you let me go that night even when you took me against the soft moss."

His eyes darkened with mixed intent, his pupils widened, and his bare chest heaved at the memory. Her head barely came to his chest when she stood on her toes, leaning towards him. Her hand stroked his mutton chop cheek and much like in the past, he lowered his head to accommodate her. He took a step closer and was pleased when she didn't retreat. Her other hand found home around her neck, "When you get worried, Victor, that's what you do."

His arms snaked around her large waist and pulled her into his warm embrace. "You hold me like you think I will disappear."

His forehead connected with hers, "But I was right there, wasn't I? I was still right next to you"

His brows almost touched but grunted affirmatively. His claws retracted to avoid any harm as he hugged her closer.

"I was, and do you know why Victor?" she leaned closer, all timidity lost over the years. Their breath was one and the same now, their hearts synchronised to each others as he attentively awaited her answer.

"Because I love you and that is why I chose you. You, Victor Creed, are more than a capable Mate. Where would I be without you?"

He had heard enough for now he knew for sure with the sincerity in her clear eyes that she was no going anywhere. He pulled her roughly to his mouth and snarled in satisfaction when he heard her whimper against him. His fangs protruded out of his mouth when he pulled back for air. He saddled her onto his back and made for his home. Neither mate would be satisfied even after days of affection but it was enough to strengthen their connection again.


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Union

Chapter five: the Bloody Union

Grey, choking, smoke steamed out of Victor's mouth as he enjoyed his first cigar of the decade. He half gnawed on the damn thing out of boredom as his eyes scattered over the landscape. The sky had transformed into a blood red with strikes of purple and pink but he was not bothered by the slow turn of time. Drag after drag he found that his mate was indeed correct, these cancer sticks were no longer delectable for his tastes. Not that he would admit it to her. Still, he was going to finish it for the principle.

He kicked back and leaned further into his rocking chair on the veranda. His mind slowing almost to a halt as his senses took over and stretched over his territory. Soundlessly, his head craned back and his eyes smoothly shut.

Just yonder, the stream was gushing with the coming snowmelt, the birds singing for the sake of song, the trees groaning in the wind, the scent of fresh grass and pinecones. It was almost perfection. Not a shadow of any civilisation was around them. All was quiet as the sun lost itself behind the tall trees. Complete silence, even though he knew his cubs and mate were not too far.

Bliss.

"Father?"

He bit his cigar with a groan. "Whadya want, Nero?" He lazily cracked an eyelid at him.

His youngest son, though not youngest of all, and one of the two that became feral. Longingly, Nero stared at their land with the eyes that he shared with his father though his sallow skin came from his mother.

For a long stretch of silence, he merely gazed upon the land with a pensive visage. He drew in a breath which sounded laborious but Victor was not concerned. If Nero was truly sick then he would have smelt it from a mile, if not his mate first. No, Nero was simply troubled with his own matters that much Victor could tell.

Sharply, Nero threw him a side long look and opened his mouth several times only to close it, again.

"Spit it out, son" Victor grunted, visibly irate. "I didn't raise you to dawdle!"

Nero responded instantly, "How did you know you chose Mother to be your Mate?"

Victor chuckled slowly, his menacing baritone voice resounding in the silence that followed, and sluggishly rolled his head toward his son but kept his eyes closed, "You found a frail for yourself, son?" The amusement could not be hidden in his tone.

"Father" Nero evened out his breathing. "I need to know."

That explained the smell he had caught on his son; however, this was not the first time one of his sons had come to him about this issue. Truly, being a feral was to be alienated in some ways. You couldn't trust your instincts since your human side interfered with it on occasion. This had been an issue for Victor too when he had been young, but with age he disregarded his human side. For good, or for bad. Fortunately, none of his cubs had this issue, only when it came to mating and child rearing.

No doubt, his daughters had gone to his Mate for this same issue. He wondered how she handled them although he knew his daughters were far more resourceful and independent than any of his sons would ever be. Perhaps it may have been the influence of his first three daughters: Amelia, Sonya, and Inu.

Those three flew the den before they could even reach of age. Sonya, not as eagerly as the other two but she got there too. Now, if only his sons could take example of the females of the family. Truly, they were what brought pride to the Creed Clan. It was lucky that they had more daughters than sons.

That was not to say he was not impressed or proud of his sons' accomplishment. Dylan, Jason, William and Dave were basically the Canadian government. Not to mention-

"Father?"

Begrudgingly, Victor rolled the cigar in his mouth, contemplating. "I didn't choose. Instincts jus' came over me… I _knew_ I wan'd her."

Nero stayed silent, knowing his father would continue, but that did not stop him from growing impatient. Victor pulled the cigar in his finger and mulled over it whilst his eyes caught the setting sun.

"It had been a while since I took your mother" all their cubs knew how their parents came to be together and it was a closely guarded secret. They were often told when they reached two digits in age. "It was strange…" his eyes glazed over as a memory pulled him in, and the timbre in his voice grew deeper. "I thought I would'a fucked 'er and killed 'er by then."

Another pause, and Nero's face became troubled.

"But I didn't. Don't know why. Suppose even the animal knew he had to be gentle like with her." He flicked the cigar, "It was with your mother I found out there was a big difference between fuckin' and matin'!" He puffed out a surprised breath, "Couldn't fuckin' believe it" he chuckled.

He slid a hand over his face from forehead to chin, "It was after the third month of fuckin' her that it happened. Somethin' jus' changed and took me by fuckin' surprise!"

He gently shook his head and took another drag, "And the first matin' is always the bloodiest."

;-;-;-;-;

The door flung open with such force that it rebounded and would have hit Noor in the back if Creed hadn't caught it. His other hand snaked around her hip and pulled her closer to his bare chest. She mewled as her arms began restricted but when he threw her on the bed she sighed and went back to her sensual ministrations on his chest.

They half clawed the remaining clothes off of themselves and were relieved when no other item came between their bodies. Victor nipped and clawed at her sweltering body and grinned a fang-bearing smirk when Noor shuddered as one of his claws drew over her sternum.

"You want somethin', frail?" Victor rasped, his growl rising in his chest.

Noor nodded, her eyes hooded and stared at him like he was the centre star to her universal.

"Nah" Vicor licked her neck, "Wanna hear you say it." He teased her with his tongue as it dipped lower and lower below her naval. Noor whimpered and gripped his hair, "Victor, please."

"Say it" Victor sniffed her snatch, "Say it, frail, or I'll keep you like this all night."

"I want you, Victor. I want you so bad." Noor lifted her hips but every time she advanced Victor retreated.

"Atta girl," he bit her inner thigh and drew blood. He mapped her body with that blood before the wound healed over and made her taste it as he brutally joined her. She cried into his mouth as he explored her mouth.

He tried to be gentle, really he did, but he could not get enough of her and she could not get enough of him it seemed. His eyes would snap open every time he lost himself and scorched her body in his vision. Every hump, every scar. As the heat rose between their bodies, and their muscles strained to keep up with their own passion, something heavy settled over them.

His pace slowed as he regarded her and she looked at him curiously. Her hand went to his hairy cheeks and cupped his face, "What's wrong, Victor?"

He almost groaned at her touch and his muscles threatened to crumble and let him collapse on her. This frail, no this woman, she had given him everything he had been denied in his childhood. Comfort, respect, patience, companionship, love and understanding. She did not cater to his every need but she went out of her way to make his day as positive and happy as possible without encumbering her own needs.

"Can't I look at what's mine?", absently Victor retorted.

She was independent but let him take the reigns sometimes. She acknowledged and respected his old traditions and even adopted some of them.

She was patient with him when he did not understand something and tried to show him a new way, a new life, one that was void of stress and agony. Though still connected, he stopped completely, just to memorise those big eyes and how they gazed at him with such tenderness.

Nothing but their deep breaths filled the space between them and suddenly he could see Noor's eyes dilating until even her iris looked black. They were so enlarged that he could see himself in their reflections and found the same had happened to him. Words were lost to them as they started to move again. Hurried, as if wanting to end their passion they frantically pushed and pulled each other.

Noor's claws dug into his skin and held him close just as he did with her. The bullets of sweat that lined their muscles were stinging now and the oxygen depleted with every thrust of their hips but they didn't care. All that mattered was them in that moment.

Something savage filled Victor's stomach as he felt his lower half tighten. His eyes scanned Noor's neck as she threw it back and cried. Mine. It had to be _Mine_. Mate.

The last thought had never occurred before. Never, and yet it was all he could think of.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think and all around him was Noor. Eyes, ears, hands and nose all directed at everything Noor. _Mate. _Part of her protested when he pulled out yet once he had flipped her on to her knees, he was on her again. His large hands left her hips and cradled her to his torso as she settled from her orgasm, and he reached a higher climax not experienced before. Just as he plummeted from the crescendo, that savageness raised from his belly and into his mouth. With a mighty roar, his claws extended and he bit deep into her neck as he filled her.

He felt her throat vibrate between his fangs before he heard her scream, but he didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind, _Mate! Make her his! Stay! Mate! _

His thick sinewy arms steeled around her and kept her close. He felt her legs twitch around his hips, but it wasn't until he felt the blood pool around their heads in the bed did he come back to himself. The first thing he experienced was fear. Icy fear replaced the savagery in his gut.

When the haze lifted from his consciousness, it dawned on him that Noor was weak and her healing factor had slowed significantly. That meant that her broken hips, and more importantly, the holes in her jugular would not heal over if he removed his fangs.

Experimentally, he first retracted his claws and felt her hips buck at this. His hands caressed her hips and her whimpers died down. Then he began to remove his fangs centimetre by centimetre. The muscles and tendons were healing over, but he would have to keep his fangs there to keep her from bleeding out. It took hours but when they became less than scrapes, he felt safe to remove his mouth.

Even then, he let his hot tongue lick and lap at the blood that remained. Only when she was clear of all blood did he disengage them.

He expected fear, he expected anger but when he rolled off of her and finally looked her in the eye, he saw tears of joy.

"Victor… mate." She reached out for him hesitantly. This reluctance was not shared with Victor, who pulled her in firmly to his chest and nodded, firmly. "Mate."

;-;-;-;-;

The cigar was nothing more than a stub now. "It almost killed her but goddamn was she so higher than a kite after that. We both were!", Victor heartily laughed.

Nero shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Did you have to go in so much detail?"

Victor moved quicker than lighting, "You wanted to know so's I told you!"

When they calmed Nero broke the silence one final time, "But how did you know she would survive?"

Victor smashed the stub of cigar in his opposite palm, "Because she was my mate and I was goin' a be damned if I let her slip away." He stood and folded his arms, "Does that help with your fuckin' mystery?"

Nero nodded, if only a little intimidated.

As Victor passed him he had one last laugh, "Now go fuck your frail and find the meanin' of matin'!"

Later that night, when all was quiet and all were in the concaves of their dreams, Victor was up and gazing upon his mate with reverence never seen before. He clawless finger traced her neck and when she stirred, he shushed her and pulled her closer.

Relaxed and deep in sleep, Noor never noticed the way Victor shook as he held her with fear of what he could have lost the night they first mated.


	6. Chapter 6: Weeping Heroes

Chapter 6: Weeping Heroes

Being in the business taught you many things, but one of the most essential rule was that if something felt off then the job wasn't worth it.

Of course, when Victor failed to hear the critters scattering on the ground floor, or the birds singing their lungs away or even the faint rustle of the leaves in the breeze, he knew something was off. His nose twitched when he took a long sniff and immediately he felt his shoulders tense for the oncoming impact.

True to his senses, the bullet lodged itself in the base of his neck. Creed snarled, recovered quickly, and zeroed in on the source of the shot. High up in the branches he heard the agent curse to themselves; no doubt they were shitting themselves. They had missed by an inch. Higher and they would have incapacitated him for a while.

Then space aliens could have abducted him for all he knew.

Unfortunately for the agent, he was no push over and clawed his way towards the agent before they could reload. They gasped sharply and ducked just as his claws swiped for them. A woman. They had sent a woman after him despite his reputation with the frails. He sneered mirthlessly and this time grappled this entire torso when they aimed for him again.

"Got chya, frail!" his spittle covered the black faceless mask they wore but he could still imagine the way her eyes widened in terror.

The woman struggled, throwing a punch at his elbow, but he threw her off balance before the hit could land. She fell on the descending branches, screaming when her ribs shattered, and plonked on the forest floor with a splitting howl.

He landed on his feet next to her, heavily. "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed."

His beefy hands clamped down on the helmet and tore it off. Strands of blonde hair shimmered as they came loose and her wide blue eyes linked with his the moment she adjusted to the filtering flits of light that shone through the thick canopy.

"Wh- what?" she chuckled hysterically, "Were you expecting anything less?"

Creed cocked his head, "I was expecting more."

He tutted at her when her forlorn visage grimaced. Oh, he knew who she was. Abigale shaws. She was one of the best 'negotiators' there were in the field. However, he didn't negotiate with women like her: high strung and pompous. Not that he had anything against women, it was just a dominance thing, when he saw them he wanted nothing less then to come up on top but if they had sent a man, no doubt perhaps he would have taken their proposition a little more seriously. Nonetheless, he would have tried to dominate any man they would have sent as well.

"They coulda at least someone worthwhile" Creed lazily sat on fallen trunk nearby and then kicked some dirt her way, "I mean what'd they expect when they sent a frail like you?"

"I'm not a frail!" Shaws screeched, despite the strain it put on her body. Her face had turned as red as a tomato and Creed couldn't suppress his cackles fast enough. With her broken body she couldn't do anything… maybe loose some profanities at him but nothing more. Not unless she wanted to lose some limbs.

"Really, then what'd you think your doin' now, _frail_?" he extended a clawed finger in her direction, mockingly.

She was an amusing thing, Shaws. This wasn't her first encounter with her even though Abigale didn't know any better. She had been part of the team that they had sent to track him after Inu's birth and he had evaded them, not before she pissed him off though. What could a man do when scum like her almost found his little secret? They hadn't known it was him in the woods that month. It was a fluke at best but it was a close call. He had almost taken them on a trail straight back to his sanctuary.

That had been a few years back and now he was able to put a face to a name. Seeing a picture was different than seeing the real thing.

He was not expecting her, however, to laugh right back at him. "You think you're untouchable, don't you?"

Creed leaned forward, his claws lengthening but gave nothing else away, "Nah. No one is, but paper pushers like you couldn't kiss my ass even if you tried. 'Sides I got better things to do than pickin' a bone with your lot." He stood leisurely and stalked towards her.

He could see the panic rising in her but she put up a good bravado, "You're right. No one's spared."

His eyes widened and his reflexes were a split second too late: the last thing he saw was her condescending smirk.

;-;-;-;-;

Victor barely had the strength to lift his head when the light flooded in his cell and just managed to bare his teeth. Though even that was a chore. A terrible shock ravaged his body and felt the grubby hands skim over his body. Damn them!

He snarled but in his weakened state it sounded like a kitten hissing. He blindly swiped his arms and felt a burst of satisfaction when his claws dug into a warm body to the right of him. He jerked it back however, when another shock fried his brain.

They left just as quickly as they came… whoever they were this time. He didn't know how long they kept him in that cage seeing as how it was designed to numb any and all senses. It could have been days or months, but he knew the indignities they made him suffer through made it feel like years. They starved him, beat him, shocked him, stripped him bare and made him lay naked in a puddle of his own excrement. All in the name of science.

Fuck them! When he got out of here he would raze the entire landscape the lab sat upon. The people wouldn't even be able to catch their breath before he was done with them. When he got out of here he was going to make them wish they had never been born! When he got out of here he would… he would… go back home and kiss his mate. Tell her how much he missed her.

It wasn't the first time Victor's mind blocked out all rationale and returned to his Mate. His teeth ached at the thought of her and the cubs being in danger. It made the beatings worse, but he wasn't going to let anything slip. His brood would not be threatened because he suddenly became a pussy who couldn't handle a little pain.

He just had to sleep it off and let his healing factor kick in. He was fooling himself in all honesty, but he lied to himself, knowing that he would lose hope otherwise, and the he couldn't bear the thought that his hallucinations would suddenly become real.

He didn't want his Mate anywhere near this facility; he once caught a glimpse at the female prisoners just outside his cell and all he saw was his Mate in the same condition as him. He almost couldn't stomach it. Often, he would find Noor sitting beside his tattered body and whispered sweet nothings to him as he tried to find peace in the hole he had dug himself into.

When he awoke to the smell of his own burning flesh, he knew the cycle had started again. The tests became more stringent, they took more blood, they took more tissues samples and after one particular nasty episode, he felt his mind go completely blank, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, body limp.

The first thing he heard was a torn voice, calling his name, which alerted him beyond everything else. He couldn't remember revealing his name so to hear it felt wrong. But, there was something else. They did not call him Creed. They called him Victor, no one did that. His heavy eyelids fluttered but no matter how much he begged them to open they would not obey him. He could not even distinguish if the voice was male or female.

He mustered a deep growl from his chest when he felt hands on him yet his growl died seeing as how the hands were different as well. They did not probe him or hurt him, no, they were searching. For what he did not know, however he soon felt something heavy fall on his body save for his feet.

Stubborn as he was he never did stop trying to rouse himself and when his eyelids finally obeyed, he was left breathless.

A sallow face splattered in dirt and blood. Big, big, golden cat eyes spied him with incomparable fright. Burgundy swollen lips were moving but he couldn't hear much less make sense of the words. Quivering, Victor raised his hand to her face and said nothing as his eyes drank her in. Suddenly, his eyes widened beyond belief as he registered that she was before him. His Mate was in this God forsaken facility.

Shocked as he was, he didn't realise his Mate had taken the brunt of his weight, or the bodies that littered the ground, or even the gaping hole they passed through. In fact, Victor didn't react even as Noor brought him home, cleaned his filthy flesh, fed him and laid him to bed.

;-;-;-;-;

Days later when the sun beams were flitting across the room, consciousness flew back to him and hit him like roadkill, and the first thing he saw were the worried lines around his mate's mouth. Again, her mouth was moving and no matter how fast she spoke or how hard she shoved him, Victor's eyes lined with her face and focused on the way her eyes fluttered frequently as they zeroed in on his knees.

One of her hands held his neck and the other was wiping him down with a damp cloth.

"-tor…"

The sun caught her just right and a halo sprouted above her head.

"-ctor- wer-"

Her pupils contracted with fear as he continued to be unresponsive.

"-ictor!"

Her eyebrows shot down as a glare set in.

"Victor!"

Victor blinked hard and the haze began to lift.

"Victor, answer me! Please!"

Victor blinked hard this time and grumbled, "You're voice is like shattering glass, woman."

"Oh!" his Mate leaned down heavily on his chest not realising the added pressure was not what he need, but he did need her in close proximity so he didn't complain.

"'S alright, Noor. I's gonna stay here a little while longer 'till I'm back I'm on my feet, then you watch…"

"I thought you were dead! I didn't know what to think! You didn't call or-" her rambling was cut short when Victor pulled her face back down on her chest.

"I know, I know, Mate. But you got me out…" he pulled her hair which angled her face towards his, "So proud of you."

He nuzzled her face, their noses gliding over one another, and he purred, "How'd you find me anyway?"

Noor pulled back and stared at him intently, "Does it matter?"

"Nah" Victor grinned and chuckled deeply, "Doesn't matter at all."

It became a ritual of theirs. Noor would take care of his needs in his bedridden state and he would take his time to memorise her, burn her into his memory, until he could no longer keep his eyes open. He was uncharacteristically quiet which made Noor anxious beyond measure.

The spell was broken one day quite abruptly. Noor was washing his chest with careful and soft hands and when her right hand slide near his clavicle, he caught her wrist and pulled her down towards him, a desperate look in his eyes. "Did- did you kill anyone?"

Noor's brow furrowed and used her other hand to steady herself, "Victor, I don't-"

Victor ground his teeth and pulled her ever closer until their foreheads connected, "At the facility. Did you kill anyone?"

The confusion evaporated leaving Noor blank, "I killed them all, Victor."

His other hand cradled the back of her head, "Everyone? You're sure?"

Noor nodded affirmatively, "Yes, everyone. No one but the- the prisoners escaped."

Scenarios ran in Victor's head where he lost everything, his mate, his cubs and this fear made him question her again. "Mate, you-"

"_Victor_."

The certainty and authority she spoke with silenced Victor immediately. Their foreheads were still linked so he got front row seats to the emotions that spewed in his mate's mind: resolution.

"No one is going to hurt our family. _No one_."

It was in that moment Victor Creed discovered that his mate was just as protective over him and their broods as he was if not more. This hidden coolness of hers, especially how calculative she was, was something he was not going to forget anytime soon. Too long he had seen her as something to protect but he knew that was going to change. Noor Creed was not a woman to be trifled with.

She may have rolled over for him but that didn't still mean she was no longer a feral. She had lived a brutal childhood, without him, and that armed her with all the skills she needed to live a life without a protector like Creed. He had forgotten that but not anymore. She still was lethal even if she had buried that for a while.

He yanked her down for a promising brutal kiss.


End file.
